


In Drunkness and In Health

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunk Robert who loves Aaron very much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: Robert is drunk but he knows one thing for sure: he loves Aaron.





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly this morning after I saw something upsetting on Ao3 and tumblr. I’ve written it in about 15 minutes on my phone while lying in bed so please forgive any mistakes! 
> 
> Feedback is love!

He was so drunk. He hadn’t even intended to drink that much but as the evening had gone on, he’d lost track of how many pints he’d had and suddenly he’d gone past the point of no return. He’d realised: he’d known he was going to regret it in the morning. But at the same time, he was still in that giddy drunk bubble that meant he couldn’t be arsed to care about how bad the hangover would be tomorrow.

Robert staggered down the driveway, stumbling as he went. He was laughing about something he couldn’t remember but it was funny as hell, and he was pretty sure the ground wasn’t as level as it used to be.

“Maybe there’s been an earthquake!” he announced loudly, unable to keep his thoughts in his head.

“Ssshhh,” Aaron hissed from beside him.

Robert laughed again and smiled at him dopily. “But I think we’d better warn everyone.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at him but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “You’re so drunk,” he told him.

Robert stumbled a little as if to demonstrate his point and Aaron’s protective arm came around him immediately. He sighed happily as he leant against his husband.

“I am drunk,” he whispered conspiratorially, as though no-one would notice. Thankfully there was no-one actually around, but it was still a secret.

Aaron nodded at him and the smile was still on his lips. He looked like he was dealing with a child and Robert grinned back at him. And then he stopped walking, bringing them both to a standstill in the middle of the driveway as Aaron was still holding him up.

“I love you,” Robert said as he looked at Aaron. “I’m definitely drunk and I know people tell everyone they see that they love them when they’re drunk, but I really mean it. I really really love you.”

Aaron stroked the side of his face. “I love you too,” he said gently. “But I’m not going to be playing nursemaid in the morning when you feel like death.”

Robert whined. “In sickness and in health,” he said around a hiccup.

Aaron hummed as he tugged Robert to start him moving towards the door again. “More like in drunkness and in health. I’m not sure this counts, you know. But I’ll bring you coffee and paracetamol.”

“I love you,” Robert told him again, a smile on his face like Aaron had told him something amazing. “I told you you’re the best husband I’ve ever had.”

“I know,” Aaron replied with another smile. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed and find you a bucket.”


	2. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, i.e. Robert remembers why he doesn’t get drunk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I’d do a little follow-up of the drunk!Robert ficlet from this morning. Thank you for all the lovely feedback - we really shine as a fandom when we pull together to make good things happen. X

‘Oh no.’

The first thought to enter Robert’s head as he slowly regained consciousness was that the night before had been a huge mistake.

The fuzziness of his tongue, the beating of a drum inside his head, and the churning of his stomach were all reminders of why he didn’t drink heavily these days.

He forced his eyes open, squinting at the evil sunlight that dared to shine through the curtains.

“Ugh,” he groaned as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

“You’re alive,” Aaron’s voice announced from somewhere near the bed.

“No,” Robert grunted, his voice gravelly. “I’m dead.”

“There’s a glass of water on your bedside cabinet and some paracetamol when you’re ready,” Aaron told him.

He must have decided to torture Robert because the next thing he heard was cupboard doors opening and closing loudly, and banging and shuffling about that had to be louder than normal. Every sound pierced Robert’s skull.

“Ssshhh,” he hissed, and all sounds stopped.

“Ssshhh?” Aaron said, and it was definitely a question. “Maybe you should remember to ssshhh yourself the next time you’re pissed as a fart. I thought you were going to wake the whole street last night.”

“Oh god,” Robert moaned.

“Do you remember the earthquake?” Aaron asked and the question was so random that Robert actually lowered his arm and managed to fix his eyes on his husband.

He racked his brain. Surely something as significant as an earthquake would be memorable even in his hungover state. Or maybe Aaron meant a figurative earthquake, like a ‘did the Earth move for you?’ kind of earthquake. But then again he’d clearly been in no fit state for anything remotely sexy last night and Aaron would never have taken advantage of his inebriation. His head hurt too much to figure it out.

“Huh?” he grunted instead.

Aaron’s eyebrows rose as he looked at him. “You wanted to warn all the neighbours that there’d been an earthquake and that was why the driveway was wonky last night.” There was a smile tugging at his lips as he spoke.

“Oh god,” Robert groaned again. “I can’t remember.”

“I don’t suppose the ‘earthquake’ helped with the whole getting you up the stairs thing last night either. Seriously, that staircase is a death-trap, especially when you’re trying tonegotiate it with a very drunk husband hanging off you.”

“Sorry,” Robert mumbled. He pushed himself up and waited a moment to let the room settle before he took the glass off the side and took a long drink along with the painkillers. “‘m never drinking again,” he declared.

Aaron was still watching him. “Don’t say that,” he said. “It was pretty entertaining to be fair. You’re a soppy drunk.”

“You’re not supposed to encourage me,” Robert told him. “It’s alright for you: you can still drink without feeling like death the next day. Just wait til you’re over thirty. Then you’ll know real hangover suffering.”

Aaron wandered closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. “But you’ll still take care of me, won’t ya? Remember in sickness and in health?”

“I remember something about in drunkness and in health,” Robert replied as he reached out for Aaron’s hand. He squeezed it with all the strength he could muster, which wasn’t a great deal. He felt rather pathetic.

“I’ll get you a cup of coffee,” Aaron said as he stood up, a soft smile on his face. “You stink by the way,” he added.

“And I love you too, despite your bedside manner,” Robert replied. Even with the hangover from hell he couldn’t help but smile at Aaron. He was never going to make a very good nurse, but there was no-one in the world that Robert would rather have looking after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr.


End file.
